


If You Could Only See

by vaudevillian_villainess



Series: Let's Really Show It Darlin' [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not yet anyways, scott's going into heat, this isn't smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's just become the Alpha and it's got him a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Only See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RennyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennyD/gifts).



> This was requested by RennyD, who wanted another bit with Scott knotting fem!Stiles!
> 
> I hope you like this! Don't worry, there's more to cum! ;D

Scott had just become the Alpha. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea how to run a pack, how to handle his classes and the latest baddie of the week, along with balancing his overly horny girlfriend. And to make matters worse, he was 90% sure he was dying. [Why am I so fucking hot?] he thought. He had already sweated through three shirts. In _one day_. [That’s it, I’m going to Derek’s after school. I’ll text Stiles, she’ll understand.]

*.*.*

Stiles totally got that Scott needed to go and see Derek. She got it, really she did! She was only heading there herself to make sure Scott was ok!

*.*.*

Derek sensed his alpha as he approached. He opened the door to his apartment as Scott barreled up the stairs and through the entryway.

“Scott,” he said, leaving the door open. Stiles was never far behind when it came to Scott. He finally lifted his head up from his book to look at his Alpha, wrinkling his nose at the stench emanating from him. He took in Scott’s disheveled appearance, obscenely sweat-drenched shirt, and...oh god, he had an erection! Derek groaned.

“Derek, what’s-” 

Derek cut him off. “You’re going into heat Scott.” Before Scott could ask his next question, both heads turned to the doorway to a see a panting, bent in half Stiles, clenching at the door frame.

“Don’t know how you guys...do- ok, so I do, but damn!” she said, trying desperately to catch her breath. When she finally looked up, she was alarmed. “Scott?”

*.*.*

No one had noticed until Stiles had said anything, but there was a low grumbling in Scott’s chest as he looked at his mate and his eyes were glowing a bright red.

“For fuck’s sake,” Derek growled. “Stiles!” he snapped. He didn’t get his next words out because Scott had him pinned against the wall, feet off the ground, his teeth bared. Derek rolled his eyes, but obediently bared his neck. Satisfied, Scott let him fall to the floor as he made his way over to Stiles. “Stiles,” Derek said, much calmer this time, so as not to appear threatening. “Please come into the apartment and shut the door.” Stiles’ eyes flickered back and forth between Derek and Scott, but she listened, shutting the door quietly behind her. 

“What’s going on Derek?” She asked as Scott wrapped around her and buried his face in her neck and began licking and biting her. She tried her hardest not to get too flustered.  
“He’s going into heat,” Derek supplied. Stiles’ eyes widened. Her heart rate was starting to pick up and Scott heard it. He turned menacingly towards Derek and growled. Derek inhaled deeply before falling to his knees and baring his neck once again. It calmed him to a point, but he still stood protectively in front of Stiles.

“What does that mean Derek? And why is he this...wolfed out? I’ve never seen him like this before.” Stiles said, trying to stay calm. She’d realized that whenever she became anxious, Scott’s Alpha wolf tried to assess the danger and eliminate it. True, her and Sour Wolf didn’t always get along, but she didn’t want her boyfriend to kill him!

“We don’t have much time. I’ll explain more later, but for now, here’s the summary: Scott is going into heat. It means he’s going to need to fuck you pretty much nonstop for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.” Derek explained. Stiles took three deep breaths.

“What?”

Derek bit back a frustrated growl. “He’s an Alpha, now. He’ll go through heats for the rest of his life. He needs to fuck you to make it stop. Or...to make it pass with ease.” 

Stiles nodded her head in understanding. “Cool, cool. I mean, I’m not gonna complain about sex!” She started to move towards the door but Scott was back on her in an instant.

“He’s too far gone. You’re going to have to fuck...here,” Derek said begrudgingly.

“WHAT?” Stiles cried. Derek sighed defeatedly as he laid on his back, exposing his belly and his neck to his Alpha, who was wolfing out further with every second. “Hehe, sorry Derek.” Stiles rubbed the back of her neck.

“It’s fine.” He said tersely. “Look, could you please...distract him? I’d like to be able to leave before things get even more awkward.” Stiles groaned.

“C’mere you big lug,” she said, pulling Scott closer. He growled in approval before attacking Stiles’ neck again. This time, she couldn’t hold back her moan.

*.*.*

[Thank god for werewolf abilities.] Derek thought. He stopped in his tracks as he opened the door to his Camaro. [Shit...I forgot to tell Stiles that Scott’s gonna have a knot now…] He shrugged and got in his car, slamming the door and driving off into the distance. 


End file.
